A Red Room In My Heart
by Tear-U-Apart
Summary: Just a little scene that I omitted from "Soul On Fire." M has a reaction to J wearing red...hmm wonder where this will go?


Disclaimer: Own...what? An extensive music collection, yes. R & I?...that would be a big [bike horn, dog fart] NO!

A/N: This is the deleted scene from Vol. 12 of "SOF." I felt I had already driven the point home that M has a knee jerk reaction to J in red, that and in the end I felt I had smutted it up enough already. And besides, did you really want a bit of dirty fun times sandwiched between the motherbots? *shudders* LOL! Btw, still in Maura's POV here.

A/N 2: These songs were stuck on repeat while I wrote this: "I Believe In A Thing Called Love" by The Darkness & "Tear You Apart" by She Wants Revenge

* * *

**"A Red Room In My Heart"**

* * *

"Jane, what are you going to wear to my mother's art installation?" I ask loudly, from deep within my expansive walk-in closet. Or as Jane dubbed it when we bought this house; my own little fashion retreat just waiting to accept new members. I peruse through my options. _It would help to know what Jane is going to wear, so we don't clash or match._

"How about this for starters?" The nearness of Jane's husky voice startles me.

I turn around quickly, and the sight before me will surely be my undoing. _Jane in red...again!_ The distinction of that red lace bra and matching underwear competing with her olive skin is beyond flattering. The way the bra is accentuating her firm breasts, and the cut of red lace slung low on her trim hips; setting off her shape. _Now would be the time most people would ask their God for help, but the only assistance I crave right now is Jane helping me out of my own undergarments._

"Jane..." I manage breathily, as the rest of my intended words fall out of my thoughts altogether.

A smug smirk presents itself on Jane's face, "I feel like it's time for a little turnabout is fair play," She says seductively as her eyes roam over my own skimpy attire. "For your airplane bathroom stunt." Jane says moving closer to me. _Just watching her swagger up to me has made me positively covetous. _

Jane chuckles, "The way you look at me is enough to push me over sometimes. At first I wanted to shrink from it, now I want to see that look as often as I can." She says her sexy voice dropping to a register that makes me instantly aroused. _I have never gotten this wet for anyone else in my entire sexual life._

I hit the closet door with a light thud, "Jane we have to be at the gallery in two hours." I say into the kiss.

"Plenty of time for what I have in mind, and my dress is already laid out on our bed." She breathes into our parted kiss. I turn my head to look at the bed, as Jane's mouth moves down my neck. _A crimson red dress! This is too much._

"I know how much you love me in red." She breathes, while leaving kisses across my collarbone.

Abruptly I feel Jane's hand covering my core, and my answering moan is a white flag of surrender, "You're not wet enough." She rasps in my ear. I start to tell Jane it's only because she's feeling me over my underwear, but she halts my rebuttal with a burning kiss. Jane's tongue consumes my mouth, as her taste overruns my faculties.

The scent of lavender invades my senses; as every hair on my body raises in goose bumps. I feel Jane press her body fully against mine, "Turn around." Her raspy sex voice whispers along my neck, sending a white-hot jolt of arousal through me. I comply; then I feel her hands run up my stomach, over my ribs to graze over my breasts as she pulls the straps of my bra down. Then her hands cover my now bare breasts, I moan out loud at the sensation; just as Jane's answering moan resonates within me. Her warm hands gently massage, as my hardening nipples slide deliciously between her fingers. I move my hands over Jane's as they cover my breasts; they fit in her hands perfectly. I moan and grind my backside into her.

Suddenly, the need in me is almost overwhelming, and right then Jane's hands abandon my breasts to grab my hips; pulling them forcefully back into her. I groan out her name, "Jane..." The feeling of her hands caressing my inner thighs, I part them for her, but her hands don't move any further. Then I feel her pulling my head back gently by my hair; exposing my neck to her. She kisses along my pulse point, moving slowly along my shoulder. With a tug and the sound of tearing fabric, Jane finally removes my underwear. My body responds to the primal act; my core is absolutely aching now for attention.

Then I feel Jane's fingers pushing inside me; they seem to fill up every inch of me, and I instantly feel like I need to learn how to breathe all over again. I'm already so close from the anticipation, and now that she's pushing inside me slowly; but hard. There is no way I can last any longer, my climax breaks through me. I moan out her name, as my forehead comes to rest against the closet door. But Jane keeps going, moving inside of me, and I feel another impending release swiftly behind the first. Her rhythm is deep, and I have never felt so fulfilled in my life. My hands are gripping for purchase against the door, but there is none to be found. My hips meet her thrust for thrust, as my body convulses in pleasure for a second time in so many minutes. My strained moan carries throughout our bedroom, her fingers continue to move; but ever so gently due to my tightness.

Jane pulls me into a sideways kiss; to quiet my noises. Minutes pass with Jane holding me tightly to her, as my heart gradually slows to its regular cadence. She removes her fingers from inside me; slowly. I turn around, my back now against the door once more. Jane leans down to rest her forehead against mine, I tilt my head up to kiss her softly, my arms move around her neck. _Oh my God! My body feels so alive, talk about an endorphin release._ Pulling away slightly, I chuckle against her lips, "The next time you wear red, I may literally die in your arms and I don't mean just having an incredible orgasm." _Le petite mort...but that certainly didn't feel like a little death._

Jane smiles, "I can't have that. So, I should be less intense? Or are you saying that I'm entirely too focused on making you feel incredible?" I smile at her ridiculous suggestions, while I lower my arms from around her neck.

Leaning back into her I place my head over her heart, "I'm saying seeing you in red is a lethal combination for me." I confess, as I wind my arms around her waist.

"Hmm, thanks for the info Doc. Now I have a new weapon in my arsenal for seduction." Jane retorts darkly.

I pinch her side, "Ouch, Maur! What, you're only allowed to seduce me not the other way around?" She says airily; her arms around me never faltering.

_So much for a tilted playing field, or is it level? _ "Jane, you know you can't have all the cards in our little game." I say, leaning back from our embrace to look into her eyes.

"It's hold all the cards...and, well neither can you Judge Booty." Jane retorts as she smacks me lightly on my bare butt. I jump slightly; she steps away smirking, "I don't know about you, but I've got to change my underwear again. And guess what...I have oodles of red panties." She says playfully, before going to her adjoining closet.

"Ha, ha...very funny." I deadpan, as I adjust my breasts back into my black and purple lace bra. I glance at the clock on our bedside table. _At least I still have an hour and a half left to catch my breath, before we have to leave for the gallery...and find another pair of underwear that will match my bra._

-END-

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this, and I could make so many closet jokes right now! Anyways, this is my version of a parting gift and I didn't see any point in not sharing this, even if it didn't make the final cut...so until next time peeps. *tips my imaginary fedora a.k.a pimp hat***


End file.
